Three Oneshot Challenge
by dancingonathinline
Summary: Title says it all entry to allyouneedislove1797's challenge. Couples so far Patrome and Mamber with a hint of Mickra and Jara in between.
1. Not Ready To Make Nice

**Author's Note- my first one shot for allyouneedislove's challenge song is 'not ready to make nice' by the dixie chicks. keep in mind this is in the beginning when amber and mick first broke up and he started dating mara like the very beginning. anything thats written. like this. with these random. end points. is meant to be read a little faster because their thoughts that come like really quickly (picture me snapping as i say this) here we go**

**Disclaimer: i dont own hoa or the song **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amber's POV<strong>_

_**Forgive, sounds good**_  
><em><strong>Forget, I'm not sure I could<strong>_  
><em><strong>They say time heals everything<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I'm still waiting<strong>_

I want to forgive him. And her. And part of me does you know? But then there's the forget. I won't. I can't. I can't forget my boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend. I can't forget he broke my heart. People are always saying 'Time will heal it all Amber just forgive and forget'. Nina tells me that all the time. I think she's wrong though. Cuz it's been 4 months and im still waiting for the pain to go away.

_**I'm through with doubt**_  
><em><strong>There's nothing left for me to figure out<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've paid a price<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll keep paying<strong>_

I'm done doubting their relationship. Thinking they'll end and he'll come back to me. I'm done trying to find the kinks in their relationship. Done paying for our breakup every night when I toss and turn wondering what **_I _**did wrong. Or what **_I _**could've done better. Or what **_SHE _**did or has that I didn't. And still don't. Screw that.

_**I'm not ready to make nice**_  
><em><strong>I'm not ready to back down<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm still mad as hell and<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't have time to go round and round and round<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's too late to make it right<strong>_  
><em><strong>I probably wouldn't if I could<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I'm mad as hell<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should<strong>_

I know Nina wants me to get over it. I know she thinks I'm over exaggerating everything. But I'm not ready to make nice. I'm not ready to stop fighting back. He hurt me and I'm pissed. It's too late for him to fix this. Too late for us to be mates and hang out and talk and get along. And even if it wasnt too late I wouldn't go back and befriend him. Even though it's what right I'm too angry to try without saying something I'll regret.

_**I know you said**_  
><em><strong>Can't you just get over it<strong>_  
><em><strong>It turned my whole world around<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I kind of like it<strong>_

I know you told me 'God Amber can't you get over it!' I can't though. You flipped me upside down. Turned me inside out. And then it stopped when you left. But in a way I'm glad it did. You were too much sometimes. Constantly running and excercising and telling me I couldn't do any of this because I was to weak or too girly and putting me down and HURTING ME!

**_Mick's POV_**

_**I made my bed and I sleep like a baby**_  
><em><strong>With no regrets and I don't mind sayin'<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's a sad sad story when a mother will teach her<strong>_  
><em><strong>Daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger<strong>_  
><em><strong>And how in the world can the words that I said<strong>_  
><em><strong>Send somebody so over the edge<strong>_  
><em><strong>That they'd write me a letter<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sayin' that I better shut up and sing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Or my life will be over<strong>_

I chose who I wanted to and I don't regret it. She's better for me than Amber. Amber was always so judgemental and always tried to control. She pushed me away and I think she started falling for Fabian. She's always with him and Nina's there too but sometimes you can never tell with Amber. Her mom always liked Fabian better. She never really was a kind woman - at least not to me. I just don't get how my words 'Were better off mates then dates' Can affect a girl so much that she writes me this letter. And she tells me how much I hurt her. And how she'll never forgive me. Did I hurt her so bad?

_**I'm not ready to make nice**_  
><em><strong>I'm not ready to back down<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm still mad as hell and<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't have time to go round and round and round<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's too late to make it right<strong>_  
><em><strong>I probably wouldn't if I could<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I'm mad as hell<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should<strong>_

I won't leave my girlfriend. I don't care what Amber says. I'm not ready to be her friend either. Nor am I ready to do what she thinks I should do. I am Mick and I don't let people tell me what to do. Right?

**_Mara's POV_**

_**I'm not ready to make nice**_  
><em><strong>I'm not ready to back down<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm still mad as hell and<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't have time to go round and round and round<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's too late to make it right<strong>_  
><em><strong>I probably wouldn't if I could<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I'm mad as hell<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should<strong>_

She's such a judgemental bitch! Amber I mean not Nina or Patricia or Joy. She got mad when I had a crush on Mick, But came to me with her problems with him. I started dating him and she threw herself into a 'Secret Depression' as Nina called it. Not only is Amber judgemental shes also a drama queen. I'm not ready to make nice with her. I don't think I ever will be. Even if everyone wants me to.

_**What it is you think I should**_

Even if it's what everyone thinks I should do.

**_Amber's POV_**

_**Forgive, sounds good**_  
><em><strong>Forget, I'm not sure I could<strong>_  
><em><strong>They say time heals everything<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I'm still waiting<strong>_

Forgiveness awesome option. Forgetting not so much. People tell me time heals everything. If thats true why am I still waiting?

* * *

><p><strong>author's note continued- done it only took me two days! since its taking me so long to get to the computer i may not be able to update haunted. so tht suxs. follow me on twitter angela1997taa or just search in Angela Rose oh tell me in a review if you guys want me to post the songs i use on my profile. k thts it i guess.<strong>


	2. Set Fire To The Rain

**disclaimer: i dont own HOA or the song set fire to the rain be adele**

* * *

><p><strong>Patricia's POV<strong>

_**I let it fall, my heart**_  
><em><strong>And as it fell, you rose to claim it<strong>_  
><em><strong>It was dark and I was over<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<strong>_  
><em><strong>My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak<strong>_  
><em><strong>To stand in your arms without falling to your feet<strong>_

I let myself fall in love with him, let my heart go out to someone and he was the one to stake a claim.  
>I was depressed, falling into a suicidal dark state, until he found me, kissed me, saved me.<br>I was strong on some levels but weaker on most.  
>I couldn't stand in his arms without my knees wobbling and giving out.<br>I was in Love.

_**But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew**_  
><em><strong>All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win<strong>_

But there were parts of him that I didn't know. Parts I never found out about.  
>Most things he told me weren't even true.<br>The times he called me gorgeous - Lies.  
>When he said he only "liked" Mara for a second - Lies.<br>When he said he loved me - Biggest lie of all.  
>All the times he toyed with my heart, pulled the strings, made me feel emotions I didn't know I could feel, I regret them all.<p>

_**But I set fire to the rain**_  
><em><strong>Watched it pour as I touched your face<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well, it burned while I cried<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<strong>_

But I gave up. I fought back. I screamed and kicked and fought for control of my own heart.  
>And I cried afterwards because i knew we were done.<p>

_**When laying with you I could stay there**_  
><em><strong>Close my eyes, feel you here forever<strong>_  
><em><strong>You and me together, nothing is better<strong>_

When I was in his arms I could just imagine myself staying there for ever.  
>Becoming Patricia Clarke.<br>Nothing sounded better.

_**'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew**_  
><em><strong>All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the games you's play, you would always win, always win<strong>_

But there was still that side that kept secrets or only told them to Mara.  
>I tell you everything - Lie.<br>I'll never keep secrets - Lie.  
>I love you with all my heart - Lie.<br>I wanna marry you - Liar Liar Pants On Fire.  
>Those mind games, the manipulation, everything you wanted always seemed to happen.<br>Why?

_**But I set fire to the rain**_  
><em><strong>Watched it pour as I touched your face<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well, it burned while I cried<br>**__**'Cause I heard it screaming out your**__** name, your name**_

I'm done! Done listening, done worshipping you and being treated like shit!  
>I'm just done!<p>

_**I set fire to the rain**_  
><em><strong>And I threw us into the flames<strong>_  
><em><strong>When we fell, something died<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time<br>**_

I'm turning in this lifestyle for another.  
>Because your just making my depression worse.<br>I'd rather be happy and alone.

_**Sometimes I wake up by the door**_  
><em><strong>That heart you caught must be waiting for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even now when we're already over<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't help myself from looking for you<strong>_

But that doesn't mean I don't still love you.  
>I wake up outside your bedroom door sometimes, fist poised ready to knock.<br>I always walk away.

_**I set fire to the rain**_  
><em><strong>Watched it pour as I touch your face<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well, it burned while I cried<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<strong>_  
><em><strong>I set fire to the rain<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I threw us into the flames<strong>_  
><em><strong>When we fell, something died<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh<strong>_

I threw us away and I'm proud that I had the strength to do so..  
>Proud that I could let you go.<br>I'm done.  
>We're done.<br>There is no more 'Patrome'.  
>I'm throwing us into the flames.<p>

_**Oh, no**_  
><em><strong>Let it burn, oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let it burn<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let it burn<strong>_

And leaving you to burn there like how you'll burn in hell.


	3. Smooth Criminal

**Disclaimer- I dont own House of Anubis or Michael Jacksons song smooth criminal!**

* * *

><p>Jerome's POV<p>

"I was sittin on a fence post chewing my bubblegum! PLAYING WITH MY YOYO WOO WOO!" I heard Amber sing annoyingly.

"Amber, Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Patricia."

"Shut up!"

"Well Then!"

"Ok everyone listen up! I have a super big announcement to make!" I heard Mara exclaim from my right.

"So Mr. Sweet says that were going to have a contest to see which house can perform best. The house that wins will get a free tour of Europe."

Everyone started buzzing with ideas after her announcement so it wasn't a shock that they didn't hear me until I was shouting.

"YOU GUYS I HAVE AN IDEA!" I shouted.

"Ok what is it man you don't need to shout." Alfie said.

"Two words. Michael. Jackson."

* * *

><p><strong>Performance Night - 10 PM<strong>

"Are you sure about this Jerome?" Mara asked.

"Mara, You can never go wrong with Michael Jackson."

The music started then and we walked onstage and began the choreography from the video.

**(Fabian singing)**  
><em><strong>As He Came Into The Window <strong>_  
><strong><em>It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo <em>  
><em>He Came Into Her Apartment <em>  
><em>He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet <em>  
><em>She Ran Underneath The Table <em>  
><em>He Could See She Was Unable <em>  
><em>So She Ran Into The Bedroom <em>  
><em>She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom <em>**

_Annie Are You OK? _  
><em>So, Annie Are You OK <em>  
><em>Are You OK, Annie <em>  
><em>Annie Are You OK? <em>  
><em>So, Annie Are You OK <em>  
><em>Are You OK, Annie <em>  
><em>Annie Are You OK? <em>  
><em>So, Annie Are You OK? <em>  
><em>Are You OK, Annie? <em>  
><em>Annie Are You OK? <em>  
><em>So, Annie Are You Ok, Are You Ok, Annie? <em>

**(Everyone singing)  
><em>(Annie Are You OK?) <em>  
><em>(Will You Tell Us That You're OK?) <em>  
><em>(There's A Sign In The Window) <em>  
><em>(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie) <em>  
><em>(He Came Into Your Apartment) <em>  
><em>(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet) <em>  
><em>(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom) <em>  
><em>(You Were Struck Down) <em>  
><em>(It Was Your Doom) <em>**

**(Jerome singing)_  
>Annie Are You OK? <em>  
><em>So, Annie Are You OK? <em>  
><em>Are You OK Annie? <em>  
><em>Annie Are You OK? <em>  
><em>So, Annie Are You OK? <em>  
><em>Are You OK Annie? <em>  
><em>Annie Are You OK? <em>  
><em>So, Annie Are You OK? <em>  
><em>Are You OK Annie? <em>  
><em>You've Been Hit By <em>  
><em>You've Been Hit By -v A Smooth Criminal <em>**

_So They Came Into The Outway _  
><em>It Was Sunday - What A Black Day <em>  
><em>Mouth To Mouth Resus - Citation <em>  
><em>Sounding Heartbeats - Intimidations <em>

(Alfie Singing)_  
>Annie Are You OK? <em>  
><em>So, Annie Are You OK? <em>  
><em>Are You OK Annie? <em>  
><em>Annie Are You OK? <em>  
><em>So, Annie Are You OK? <em>  
><em>Are You OK Annie? <em>  
><em>Annie Are You OK? <em>  
><em>So, Annie Are You OK? <em>  
><em>Are You OK Annie? <em>  
><em>Annie Are You OK? <em>  
><em>So, Annie Are You OK <em>  
><em>Are You OK Annie? <em>

(Everyone singing)_  
>(Annie Are You OK?) <em>  
><em>(Will You Tell Us That You're OK?) <em>  
><em>(There's A Sign In The Window) <em>  
><em>(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie) <em>  
><em>(He Came Into Your Apartment) <em>  
><em>(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet) <em>  
><em>(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom) <em>  
><em>(You Were Struck Down) <em>  
><em>(It Was Your Doom) <em>

(Mick singing)_  
>(Annie Are You OK?) <em>  
><em>(So, Annie Are You OK?) <em>  
><em>(Are You OK Annie?) <em>  
><em>(You've Been Hit By) <em>  
><em>(You've Been Struck By - <em>  
><em>A Smooth Criminal) <em>

**_Okay, I Want Everybody To Clear The Area Right Now! (Jerome)_**

**_(Fabian singing the guy parts Nina singing the girl)  
>Aaow! <em>  
><em>(Annie Are You OK?) <em>  
><em>I Don't Know! <em>  
><em>(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK?) <em>  
><em>I Don't Know! <em>  
><em>(There's A Sign In The Window) <em>  
><em>I Don't Know! <em>  
><em>(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie) <em>  
><em>I Don't Know! <em>  
><em>(He Came Into Your Apartment) <em>  
><em>I Don't Know! <em>  
><em>(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet) <em>  
><em>I Don't Know Why Baby! <em>  
><em>(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom) <em>  
><em>I Don't Know! <em>  
><em>(You Were Struck Down) <em>  
><em>(It Was Your Doom - Annie!) <em>  
><em>(Annie Are You OK?) <em>  
><em>Dad Gone It - Baby! <em>  
><em>(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK?) <em>  
><em>Dad Gone It - Baby! <em>  
><em>(There's A Sign In The Window) <em>  
><em>Dad Gone It - Baby! <em>  
><em>(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie) <em>  
><em>Hoo! Hoo! <em>  
><em>(He Came Into Your Apartment) <em>  
><em>Dad Gone It! <em>  
><em>(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet) <em>  
><em>Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! <em>  
><em>(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom) <em>  
><em>Dad Gone It! <em>  
><em>(You Were Struck Down) <em>  
><em>(It Was Your Doom-Annie!) <em>  
><em>Aaow!<em>**

"And the winner is... ANUBIS HOUSE!" I heard Mr. Sweet announce.

"Jerome we won!" Mara squealed throwing her arms around me.

"Didn't I say we would honey!" I replied.

She looked up at me her eyes full of excitement and we shared our first kiss.


	4. Epilouge

Hey Guys,

YES ANOTHER CHALLENGE DOWN THE DRAIN WOOHOO! I personally feel like I could've done better on this but I hink this is good. Well I'm off to tackle awilliams four oneshot challenge. LOOK OUT FOR MY ONESHOTS!

-angela1997


End file.
